My First Time
by BlueMoon37
Summary: Well my oc Light, Shadow sister gets kidnapped by Scourge because he want pay back from shadow what he took from him. There is some sonadow in this. Just read it please and tell me how bad it is.
1. Chapter 1

At Rouge house the girls were hanging out and talking about things "Hey rouge has you seem my brother?" Light asked sitting on the coach in the living room. Rouge set next to her and crossing her legs "Sorry hon, he must be on another missing for G.U.N men." She said. Light got sad by hearing this "He's all ways being on missing" she said looking down to the floor. Amy came over next to her beside the coach "Heyyyy don't worry about it" putting her arm around light "Let's just have some girl time" she said.

Light looked up to Amy "Well O.k but I wanted to asked him about something" she said. "Like what" asked Amy removing her arm? "I wanted to know about boys, what's kissing, and what is sex?" Light asked. Both Rouge and Amy stared at her for a movement "Hon I can understand you not knowing about sex but kissing?" Rouge asked. "What I was about to learn about these things but..." Light stated. "Its o.k you don't have to tell us." Amy said. "Well hon let's start off with the kissing first." said Rouge. "Yeah kissing is something you do with your lips" said Amy. "My lips like talking" Light asked. "No no hon its like…wait hold on I got something its a video about sex ED." said Rouge going into the next room.

For few minis rouge can back with the video "Ok hon this will help you." She said putting it into the DVD player. Light watch the video and felt gross out by it and felt weird and felt scary at the same time after the video was over she set there quit "So what do you thank." asked Amy. Light still not talking "Come on hon it wasn't that bad." said Rouge grinning at her. "Does it really hurts." asked Light worry. "Well yes at first but you get use to it and it starts to feel good." said Amy. "So I take it you guys have done this before" Light asked. "I know I have many times before." said Rouge. "Well I have once with Sliver." Amy said blushing. "Do I have to do this?" asked Light. "No hon just only with the person you have feeling for." said Rouge. "O.k. I think I understand." said Light. "If you have any more questing just me and Amy or go ask shadow I bet he'll be happy to answer anymore." Rouge smiling evilly.

"O.k...oh its late I have to be going now." said Light getting up to leave. "Bye hon." said Rouge. "See you later." said Amy. Light took a walk instead of running as she was walking home but then Light saw a blue eye green hedgehog wearing a black jacket with frames on it. She just kept on walking passing him "Hey their" Scourge said. Light turn around "Yes?" She asked. "Isn't it a bad idea to be walking alone at night by yourself kid?" He asked. "No I fine I can take care of myself." she said. "Oh really?" He said coming closer to her. "Yes really." She said backing away. Scourge ran up to her trying to grab her wrist but she dough him and ran off. "Get back here." He shouted running after her.

Light ran as fast as she can but Scourge was right behind her at high speed. As she looked back to see him on her tail but not looking where she was going she hit a tree "Ow" she said rubbing her forehead. "Wow took a hard hit there." He said coming up behind her. "What do you want?" she asked screaming turning around to face him. "I just want to see you up close." He said coming closer to her. "I don't think so." She said backing up to the tree. "Come now I won't hurt you." He said pinning her to the tree. Scourge got a good look at her, she was black hedgehog with write spriest, a brown muzzle, and red ruby eyes "You all most look like Rosy back at home and that Amy girl but you also look just like spriest." He said getting closer to her lips. Light move her head sideways as scourge missed her lips but it didn't stop him. He licked her lift cheek "Mmm your cheek taste sweet." he said turning her chin to face him.

"Please leave me along." She said seared and blushing madly. If only she haven't watch that video she be kicking his ass right then and there. Scourge looked down to see her chest "Huh you don't have much do you?" He said moving away. "What?" asked Light. "You may have a petty face but you don't have it where it count the most." He said pointing to her chest. Light didn't know to be happy or angry by that. "See you around sweet cheeks." He said running off leaving her by herself. "I can't believe myself" She said running off to her home. Light got to her and her brother home very fast and walked inside to find shadow and sonic kissing "Hey guys hehe." She said. They both turn around and saw her "Oh hey I didn't know you be back so soon." said Shadow. "Umm Brother" asked Light. "Yes?" said Shadow.

"What you and sonic did was a kiss right?" asked Light. "What, umm yes why you asked?" He asked. "Well you see I don't know very much about kissing and..." she stated stoping herself from telling about the green hedgehog. "Oh Light you don't know anything about kissing and mating?" asked Sonic. "Well Rouge and Amy talked to me about kissing and sex but nothing about boys." She said. "Only thing you need to know is you are too young to do any of those things." Shadow said with a straight face. "Um " Light said going up to her room. "Shadow you know we did it when I was that age." Sonic said. "I know but she my little sister and I be dam I let anybody touch her." Shadow said in a angry tone. "O.k ok shadow I get the point." Sonic said. The next day Light went to Amy place "Hey guys." She said. "What up Light." said Amy.

"Hey hon" said Rouge. "Ready to go to the beach?" asked Amy. "And don't worry I have a swim suit for you." said Rouge. Light took the swim suit from rouge it was a red and back two peace "Thanks" She said. As they got to the beach they want into the changing rooms and put on their swim suit rouge can out with a purple two peace looking sexy as all ways. Amy came out with a red one peace looking so cute. Then Light came out with the two peace rouge gave her but had a short shirt over it. "Light why do you have that on?" asked Amy. "Yeah I want to see how you look." said Rouge. "No thanks I good this way." Light said walking to the water. "Hey Amy let pull off her shirt when she not looking o.k." said Rouge in a low tone. "O.k." said Amy. Both Amy and Rouge came up behind light and grub her shirt and pull it off her "Hey" she shouted covering herself. They looked at light in her swim suit her breasts was bigger than rouge only by more 2 inches "Oh hon I didn't know you have some booms with you." said Rouge grinning. She also had a nice body to go with it "Wow light you're so petty" said Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I please have my shirt back!" Light asked. "I don't think so hon" said Rouge flying into the air. "Hey get back here." Light shouted running after her still covering her breasts. As she ran after her she hit something or someone "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." She stated and looked to see scourge. "Hello again." He said looking at her. _"Oh no" She thought._ Scourge was eyeing Light chest "I see you do have more than a petty face huh sweet cheeks now how do you keep these's hiding from me" He asked. "Keep away from me you creep."She said running the other way to the under the calf. Under the calf there was a cave. Unknown to Light, Scourge was right behind her. He licks his lips and went into the cave after her.

Light went deeper into the cave and find a hot spring "Wow this place is beautiful." She said. "And so are you." said Scourge grubbing her wrists. "Let me go." She said as scourge pins her to a well. "Why should I it does seem you like it this way sweet cheeks." He said licking her neck. "Why are you doing this?" She moans out. "Because I want pay back for what your brother did." He growled into her ear. "What you know my brother?" She asked. "Ha yes I do shadow isn't he not your brother no?" He asked biting her neck lightly. "Yes" she moans out. "Then I have the right girl and now I'm going to have fun with you." He said darkly grubbing a hold of her hips into the air. "No" She shouted trying to get away. Scourge though her onto the cave cold hard floor as he closed the gap between their bodies, his knee between her legs, his arms caste on either side of her shoulders.

Light looked into his eyes; he seemed so much taller up close to her. "What do you want?" She asked rudely, her voice carrying out with a harsh tone, pleasing to her ears. "Your wet sweetness." Scourge said his voice slick and teasing, bringing her closer with each word. She turned her head away from him, her body growing weak._ "Come on Light, how you got yourself into this situation?" she thought. _As her body running out of resources, out of energy to continue her failed attempts of escaping scourge capture. "Why so I quiet I thought you enjoying this?" Scourge asked against Light throat as his lips trailing across her slender neck. Light closed her eyes, screwing her eyelids shut, barricading herself from Scourge forces.

"I never said such a thing" She pronounced harshly, her words edging through the quiet cave. "Now, don't deny it. You know you like my touch." Scourge stated quietly, his voice carrying the truth embedded in his words. Light didn't say a word she just struggled beneath Scourge presence, his weight pinning her to the hard cave floor. She kept her head turned from Scourge sight, afraid that her will and determination would slip from her mind. She ran her hand down the cave floor into her quill grasping a gun like shadows. She brought the gun towards Scourge body, forcing the head of the gun above his heart. "Get off of me." She spoke demanding her words unexpected and cold, no emotion present in her voice. "Ha, now aren't you the stealthy one?" Scourge sneered at her actions, his body continuing to imprison her own. "Move now or I swear I will blow your head right off your shoulders." She threatened lowly her features rearranging in order to appear intimidating towards scourge.

"I find you're threat amusing Light. But the question is, can you kill me?" Scourge answered her threat with his own riddle, his words thought out and rehearsed. "Of course I can." she stated logically her words bloated with confidence. "I'd like to see you try." Scourge laughed his words prancing across her cheek, and down her exposed shoulder. Light pushed the gun further to his chest, her finger entangling the trigger. Scourge only smiled and Light provoking her actions further, his face displaying no sign of fear or regret. As her finger continued to relieve the stress of the trigger scourge applied more pressure to her body, crushing her lunges, forcing the existing air out of her throat. Something unexpected happened, unheard of an unseen, Scourge aligned his lips with her, his eyes glaring deep into her own. Light struggled beneath the foreign weight, her cheeks burning a deep scarlet in color.

Scourge hand grasped Light weapon, forcing her finger from the grip, allowing the gun to crash against the ground. Scourge held Light wrists above her head with his hand, the other roaming her two peace. Light lungs craved for air her body suffocating from the lack of oxygen traveling through her body. Scourge lips left her, his grin reforming on his face.

Light swallowed air immediately her lungs burning from the reoccurring sensation. She panted quietly her cheeks still burning the rosy scarlet blush. "Aren't you cute?" Scourge said peered down at her heaving body his hand releasing her top. "Scourge get your hands off of me!" Light hollered her face regaining its composition quickly the blush never ceasing from her cheeks. "Now why would I do that?" Scourge asked teasingly, his hand grazing her stomach, her muscles flexing underneath his foreign actions. His actions furthered, his fingertips grazing Light stomach running along her defined hip line. Light head flew back a moan escaping her throat, her body tightening once more "It seems you like these unwanted gestures? Am I wrong?" Scourge spoke truthfully, his hand continuing its course across her body.

A simple whimper slid through Light closed lips, a smile curling its self onto scourge face. His hand circled Light frame continuing its path on her back venturing towards the Knot. His hand undoing the knot with ease, the straps dangling at Light sides, her feminine figure unprotected from Scourge hands. His skillful fingertips danced across her ribs lightly, sending chills of pleasure throughout Light body, a chorus of moans leaving her exposed figure. His lips returned to her own, muffling the moans and whimpers exiting her body. His tongue entering her mouth stealthily, running over every crevice, mesmerizing every inch. His fingers slid under Light undo top grasping her breast firmly, sending spikes of pleasure coursing through her feminine body. Scourge smirked with this action, his lips left her, trailing down her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh.

Light body continued to contract underneath Scourge seductive roles, her moans growing louder with each intake of breath. His hand massaged her breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple in a circular motion. Light head flew back, her eyes nailed shut, the pleasure overwhelming her systems, her moans becoming yells and groans. "Do you like it Light?" Scourge wondered loudly, his question provoking seductive thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Light answer came as a groan, her back arching, her body pushing against Scourge masculine form. Scourge fingertips dancing across her stomach, trailing downwards, his hand clasping her buttons. His kisses ran down Light shoulder, his mouth reaching her breast. His tongue ran along her nipple, her body involuntarily grinding against Scourge. Scourge hand slipped underneath Light underwear he buttons, rubbing against her virgin area. Her cheeks burned darker with each action successfully executed, her body trembling from the immense pleasure and skill. A single finger grazed her clitoris, waves of pleasure erupted from the center of her being. Scourge applied more pressure to the area, Light moans becoming more frequent, aiding each inhale. His finger journeyed down her area, coming to her entrance, slowly rubbing the unseen opening.

Light breath hitched, her whimpers grew louder, her muscles expanding to different beats. His finger entered Light opening, teasing her virgin body with intense pleasure. His finger pushed deeper into her body, moments later exiting her hot feminine area. "Scourge" Light whimpered slowly her voice a mere stutter. Scourge smiled widely, his pleasure growing with each mention of his name. Scourge pushed a second finger into Light body creating a sharp pain in her vagina. The pain ran through her system causing an uncomfortable tear in her body. "It hurts" Light whimpered her head turned from Scourge sight tears raining down her cheeks.

"Shh it will feel better soon." Scourge hummed lightly his voice light and reassuring.

Scourge continued to drive his fingers deeper into her body, the pain intensifying with each inch covered. Scourge started to pump his fingers through her vagina, until the pain fading away from mind and body, leaving her body wanting more. Light felt a knot twist and turn in her stomach her wet abused area getting harder from the attention. "Scourge I can't hold it anymore." Light mewed quietly her body continuing the pace of his fingers. "Not yet" Scourge answered her vow his fingers exiting her wet opening. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth, her virgin liquids covering his hand. His tongue lapped over his hand, covering his tongue with her fluids. A smirk appeared on Scourge masculine frame, his tongue running along his lower lip. He put his lips on Light's forcing his tongue into her mouth, the taste of her fluids dancing over her muscle.

"You taste good." Scourge whispered in her ear, his voice seductive and reeling, leaving her with the want for more. Light took a breath of air, her lips curving into a smile, her loose arms wrapping around his muscular neck. She looked down to see an image that made her blush. "You like what you see?" Scourge asked humorously, his signature grin capturing his lips. "I do have to admit I am surprised" Light laughed nervously her expectations blow from her thoughts. Scourge snickered his body pressing up against her's, his hardened member grazing her thigh. She moaned lightly, the touch of his manhood felt pleasing against her skin. "Are you ready?" Scourge asked, his hot breath rushing across her face. Light took the words in carefully, thinking the answer over thoroughly. Truthfully, the answer Light had come up with was not the one she really wanted, but rather a rational theory that seemed right.

"Yeah" Light answered, her eyes staring into Scourge, her arms tightening at the motion. Scourge pushed her legs apart, placing his body in their place; his hardened cock stroked her vagina, sending thrilling vibrations throughout her body. His length entered her body, the pain soared greatly, she bit her lower lip to contain her pain. Tears welled down her red cheeks, the pain slowly easing as Scourge continued to pump. The familiar sensation grew within her stomach becoming more present, her body tightening with each push. "Scourge, I'm going to cum" Light groaned her throat sore from the everlasting pain. "Not yet" Scourge continued to push deeper, his cock growing bigger and harder with each passing stroke. "Scourge" She whimper, her body becoming hotter and harder to control. Scourge gave one final push, his member releasing juices of his own. Light body erupted with pleasure, her liquids mixing with Scourge, the pleasure to great to withstand. Light eyes closed, allowing the pleasure to pulse through her body, every limb exhausted and numb. "Scourge, I love you" she spoke softly, her words true and intentional. Scourge tightened for a moment, the words catching him off guard.


End file.
